The general objective of the proposed research is to provide procedures for multicomponent analysis, which are fast, reliable, economical, and easily automated in routine use in clinical laboratory. The basic plan for doing this will be to exploit the wavelength variable of spectrophotometric methods and will involve the development of new multiwavelength simultaneous clinical analyses. Attention will be focused on the solution of specific analysis problems, which could be implemented on existing instrumentation. Simultaneous kinetic enzyme and isoenzyme analyses will be developed. In addition, new multiwavelength instrumentation will be developed with improved performance and the capability to use techniques, such as time resolved and derivative spectroscopy, for routine clinical analyses.